Rock Stars And Movie Stars
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: Alice Brandon runs away from her abusive father to her twin brother Emmetts house.Emmett works with Jasper hale the moviestar Alice can sing. Emmett and Rose get 2gether. Food fights,emmett,bra,emmett It's funny and its very love storyish no lemons-HUMAN-
1. Chapter 1

Preface

He did love me I swear he did but even though this happened he is still considered my friend. (A/n this would kinda like be the thing on the back of the book)

It started while I was on the porch laying on a towel with my head in a book when I heard my dad pull into the gravel driveway. I could tell it was him by how the two doors crackled and popped every time he hit a bump. He jumped out with a unhappy smirk on his face .

"I thought I told you to have dinner done by time I got home! I thought I could count on you! Your mother was better than you."

" I totally lost track of time, I was reading my book and forgot all about it. Sorry. I'll get on it right away." I turned around about to open the door when a firm hand gripped hold of my wrist. I turned to face him. "You idiot let go of me. You don't have a right to do that to me dad!" I said with anger over whelming me. At that moment I felt a smash of a fist slam into my jaw. I must have been dazed by that unexpected throw.

"Get up right now and go make me my supper!"At that I still couldn't get up was I even going to respond to that horrid demand. I bet that if I was lying here dead he would just leave me here. "Come on get up now. I said get up, do you not know English or something." I rolled over on my back and said "no" I was defending myself like never before. Usually I just give in but I felt stronger than usual I felt like I could fight for myself.

"Get up now! Young lady!" He screamed. My neighbors opened there door and just shut it to hear 'come on get up you don't want to make a scene' my dad tried to say nicely. I started to stand up when my dad started to pull out his pocket knife. I started walking in when he put the knife up to my neck and said "don't you ever forget to make my supper or make a scene in front of the neighbors do you understand?" He pulled my face up (that which I hid so he couldn't see my face) using my hair.

" Yes sir I understand perfectly." I said putting my head back down. I walked into the kitchen and started to make salmon terrine uh I hated that stuff. The scent of the uncooked fish stunk. I took out the ingredients which were salmon, eggs, black olives, heart of palm, crème fraiche, smoked salmon, cayenne pepper, chopped shallot. Gosh how can he eat this it's horrible yuck. After it was done processing the food I got a plate and put the yuck food on it and went to go serve it to the 'king'.

He took a bite then spit it out "yuck. God, what is this it's horrible." He said angrily scrapping the bit of left over salmon off of his tongue.

"What's wrong with it? I thought I made it how you liked it. All it is, is salmon terrine I thought it was good." I lied.

"What's wrong with it, is that it sucks it taste like dead fish."

"Because it is dead fish it's salmon you know fish. It use to live in the ocean." I put my hands together and made fish motions with them.

"I told you not to mess up any more. Now didn't I Alice Brandon?" He said in my case he said it as if we were in trial.

"No you said don't for-" I said getting cut off by guess who? The big selfish bum.

"You are not going to talk to me that way. You don't tell me what I do and don't. Ok young lady."

"Yay sure whatever." Not like I'm scared of him. I felt a slap of a grown man hit me. I must have not realized that I said that out loud. He such a sissy who can't fight like a man.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my school bag and filled it up with the little bit of clothes I had left and a picture of me and my family with white out over the picture of my 'dad'. I had also brought my IPod. I ran out of my room and to the front door when I was stopped by who? Him that selfish little dude that is supposedly my father. "Where are you going Alice Brandon?" He said in an angry tone.

"Dude, get out of my way before I rip your head off! I'm not in the mood to be messed with, ok jerk? Happy now?" I said as I pushed him out of the way to the front door and took off running to my neighbors car since they were out doing who knows what I hotwired there silver mustang convertible.


	2. Stars

CHAPTER ONE

Rosalie and Jasper Hale

I jumped in over the door and hit the gas pedal. Dang this car can go 110 mph no 190 mph wait 200 mph. I stepped on the pedal all the way down and hit 2 trees 1 garbage can and 4 mail boxes I'm not paying for it.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew where I wasn't going. I knew I wasn't going to Leah's house or Jason D's house. FYI not my 'dads' house either.

I then realized that the gas was running low so I stopped at the local gas station wow gas prices went down $1.02 a gallon. I'm glad I stole my dad's money and took my college fund money with me. I pulled to the nearest gas pump and inserted $14.28.

I pulled out goin' way over the speed limit. Flyin' by all the cars on the highway felt good it felt almost as good as murdering people and that feels pretty good. I had decided where I was going to see Emmett my step brother who moved out when my mom died. I took out my black berry pearl and dialed Emmett's number. He answered on the 1st ring.

"Hey dude. What up?" I said.

"What he do? Just tell me." He said already knowing what I was about to say.

"He kinda got mad because I forgot to make his supper. Then he warned me not to forget and put the knife to my neck. Then I started making his favorite salmon terrine. Then I packed my stuff stole his money and jacked Stephanie's our neighbors silver mustang convertible."

"Wow, now what do you want more money, more clothing, more money to buy clothing. Just tell me."

"Well, I was kinda wonderin' if I could stay over there at your house for a while since I'm about to pull in your driveway and that I'm tired and sleepy and bored a blonde can't stay excited for long. Please." I said parking the convertible.

"Oh whatever I'll be out in a second to help you bring stuff in. It will just be a second."

"It's been a second." Beep ,beep, beep the phone buzzed notifying that he had hung up on me. I got my stuff out from the front seat and jumped over the door I walked up to the front door and just sat on the porch and under the map was the spare key. I unlocked the door and stepped inside "how the heck did you get in here? I don't have a spare key or nothing dang some blondes are smart." he said.

I held up the key that I had found "not tryin' to ruin me being smart moment but I found a key under the door mat." I said smiling.

"You can take the spare room. Up the set of stairs to the left, straight, right then the fifth door on the right."

"Huh, I didn't hear a word you just said. It sounded like blah ,blah ,blah but big house." He then took the my bags up the stairs to the left, straight, right then the fifth door on the right. I then started humming to the left to by Beyonce. "What the heck are you doin' you crazy girl?" He threw my bags on the bed in the room and walked out. "Um dude where's the kitchen and all that stuff?"  
"Look at the map. On your wall and don't mess with what's on the desk that has a piece of paper on it that says "use while I'm at work." Got that."

"Yay sure whatever." I walked over to the desk and looked at what was under it. Wow, it so cool I thought sarcastically wow that's a big word sar-cas-tic-al-ly wow. Cool, I looked at the paper and saw that it said "Please turn over" so I turned it over and then it said "Please turn over." So I flipped it over and there it said "Please flip over" so I flipped it over and then Emmett walked in.

"Hey dude."

"What did I say you're looking at what I said not to until I'm at work."

"I'm sorry this thing is awesome." I picked it back up and started flipping it until it was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey what was that for." I screamed.

"Go to sleep."

"But I'm hungry."

"Get something to eat and go to sleep."

"One more thing-"

"What now?"

"Thank you. You really are the only person who would take me in when I needed you."

"You're welcome now go get something to eat and go to sleep were having company tomorrow so have a good night's rest."

"Sure sure." I stalked off towards the kitchen. I had picked out some chocolate meringue pie and brought. it up to my room. "Hey bro, can I have some pie. Pwease, pie is good for you........your soul." I stuttered.

"Sure, whatever, sissy." And then he started laughing up like that "crack" subject we were on before.... Yay this will be good. I got the pie out about to act like I was going to throw it at him and he backed away slowly. "Dude, it's not like I have a mace waiting to swing at you when you're not looking." I said in a innocent tone.

"How do I know you don't, you said I wouldn't be looking?" Em said stupidly.

"Sometimes I wonder how you ever got a job. Yap, any ways how did you get a job?" I cracked up. Wow cracked up is a good word. crack/ed. Oh my gosh now I'm all in hysterics. "Well, under all this I'm an awesome hot dude. With biceps'!" Emmett said.

"Dude, not to well, mess up your "mental" picture in your head but coming from your sister you're not that hot..." LOL I cracked up again. "Well." He said. Somehow in between all that we ended up getting into a food fight.

"Ugh, dude, you got meringue pie in my hair!" Emmett said as if acting like Brittany Spears. "Oh kay time to go to bed Ally Wally" (A/N they rhyme with that). He then ruffled my hair and I punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!" He screamed. "Go to bed NOW!" He tried to act angry with me.

I walked all the way to my room and sat down on the bed. I decided to get my guitar out and play for a while. I started singing once I got a good rhythm going.

_ He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious_

_He was a punk she did ballet_

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_All of her friends stuck up their nose_

_They got a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy_

_I said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to Earth_

_Five years from now _

_She sits at home_

_Feedin' the baby she's all alone_

_Turn on TV. guess who she sees_

_Skater Boy rockin' on MTV_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know _

_And they got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned day down_

_He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star slamin' with his guitar_

_(A/N IDK this the rest so YouTube it and pretend she sung that....)_

"Bravo, Bravo, I never knew that my sister could sing!" Emmett screamed as if we were at a concert. My eyes widened cause I didn't know he was listening.

"Emmett, what part of MY room do you not understand?" I said still wide eyed.

"Apparently the 'MY' part." He said and laughed.

"Whatever I'm goin' to sleep." I said and turned off the light.

That night I dreamt of what it would be like if I met the one and only Jasper Hale. He never notices me already. So I had got transformed into a better looking me. Wow, I looked pretty. I opened my eyes to the beeping Emmett that was shaking me and making a beeping noise. God what is the matter with Emmett? Is he on crack? Well whatever. I got up and told Emmett to leave so I can take a shower and get dressed. I wonder who was visiting.

I took a shower and used Watermelon and Apple body wash and conditioner. I got dressed in black four inch stilettos and dark blue skinny jeans with a black and red shirt on. I brushed my long blonde hair and curled the parts in the front. I looked nice.

I walked down stairs and sat on the bar stool by Emmett. There was scrambled eggs and bacon sitting in front of me with a glass of orange juice. I dug in and then Emmett said "hey that's my seconds". "well its going t be my first..." I stuck my tongue out at him....

Emmett and I started talking about random stupid stuff until we heard a knock at the door. I threw away half a plate of food when Emmett said "hey, you shouldn't waste my food." he said and laughed at the same time. I wonder who it is. Emmett got to the door first and opened it hugging the person who walked in. Wow something's wrong with Emmett.

"Alice, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale's sister the big movie star that I work with." Emmett walked Rosalie over to where I stood by the couch. Dang she was tall about 5'7 and Emmett is 5'9 and I'm only 4'11. How sad.

Rosalie gave me a hug with a sour look on her face. I backed away from her thinking how could Emmett like her and why was she that tall when me and Emmett are twins.

"Hey, Alice can you go to the kitchen so m and you can talk for a min or so?" Emmett said. "Sure" I said not knowing what he was going to say so I walked o the kitchen.

"Can you please at least act like you like Rose? Cause I love her." Emmett said. WHAT he loves her. Oh gosh how long have I been away. I looked Rosalie up and down and realized she was wearing a denim mini skirt and a black shirt that showed off her belly button. And she was wearing a snap bracelet.

"Yay sure but only for you not her." I scowled "But are you sure you 'love' her for her. Or do you 'love' her body?" I said wanting to know the truth three things popped up on his face one a frown, two an aghast look and three confusion and madness. " I love her for who she is not for what she looks like." Emmett said.

"Okay, I just wanted to know. Cause if you're going to dump her. I want to meet Jasper first." I said laughing and he joined in. We walked back to Rosalie and I asked her to share stuff about her and her reply was. "I am 18 years old I just moved back to LA because of my brothers job. I have played in a lot of movies. Sure, you have probably heard of them. I am 5'7 if you haven't noticed. I am dating Mr. Emmett Brandon here. I love my family and my friends. And I love your brother." She finished.

"Wow, I thought you were going to be all preppy and sassy." I said laughing at my brothers look.

"Well, don't judge me and I can tell we are most definitely going to be best friends." She said finishing with her scowl still upon her face. 'Friends' uh hu sure.

"Hey since you're saying your Jasper's sister do you think you could get me to meet him?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah, sure, let me call him and make arrangements." Rosalie said. She picked up her phone and I moved over to the other side of her, where her phone was. She dialed his number and I made sure I saw what the number was: 469-543-1995.

(A/N Jaspers will be italics Rose's will be in normal font.)

_Hello, this is Jasper Hale._

Hey Jasper, this is Rose, My boyfriend Emmett has a sister. Remember I told you about her.

_Yea, I remember what about her._

Well, we kinda made a deal I would let her meet you. Is that okay?

_Yea, I guess, whatever have her get picked up by Kate in the limo. You and Emmett can come too if you want but if you come could you invite Edward and Bella for me. Tell them were going to Le Bella Italian for super and then were going to a party._

Okay see ya there Jasper and we will be there at 5:30pm and I'll rent out the place. Bye

And she hung up.

"Okay be there at 5:30pm tell Kate that the place is called Le Bella Italian. Bye" She gave Emmett a kiss that lasted what seemed to be forever. "Oh and Alice here's some money go pick up somethin' nice." And she walked out the door.

"See, she's nice. Now are you going to be able to get back at five o'clock sharp if you leave at four? And are you going to take the car you jacked to the mall?" He asked.

"Yeah I will do both now see ya at five." I said taking the five hundred dollars Rosalie gave me and the keys to Stephanie's car.

I walked outside to the car and put the five hundred dollars in my purse which I slung over my shoulder.

Once I got to the mall around four ten I went straight for the shoes... I saw a pair of Red and black heart stilettos with a buckle that goes a half inch up over your ankle. Then I went straight for the clothes. I saw a Red halter top and also a black tube top and a 2009 seven inch long one strap top. That another teenage girl was looking at. we both looked at each other than we both grabbed it and started fighting over it. I then kicked that girl in the shin and she let go of I get it whoop ,whoop. I grabbed the other few stuff I found and headed to the changing room.

First I put on the Red and black heart stilettos and the black tube top I went out of the changing room and the people all liked it by time I had only one shirt left to try on which was the seven inch long one everyone started clapping and wolf whistling at me so I decided to get them all. Now time for the jeans I picked up all the dark jeans I found and got them too.

I came across the cutest snap bracelet EVER and I had to get it. It was only 50 dollars so I got it... And I got the best idea yet now I was going to go get my hair cut.

I paid for all my stuff then ran to the nearest and the best hair place ever. I told them I wanted it cut and dyed black. I had it cut to about my shoulders and it was in spikes. So I looked good. I tipped them and left to the contact store to get colored contacts.

By time I got there I only had at least 90 dollars so I decided to get blue, green, red, black, gold, and silver. I left straight away cause it was about to be five. While I was getting in a car I saw the bright colored gold limo going by so I went faster than the limo back. By time I got home they were more than likely about to be here. So I put on the seven inch shirt the darkest blue jeans the gold hoop earrings' that I had had. And the black and red hearted stilettos. The horn of the limo honked and I ran out there and saw every single person stare at me like I wasn't me. Even Emmett said "What the heck happened to you?"

"Rosalie told me to go buy me somethin nice and I did! And I got my hair dyed!" I screeched. They all looked at me stunned and half of them I didn't even know. I got in the limo and they passed me a drink. The drink tasted as if it was a margarita but I didn't care. Cause I was about to meet JASPER HALE.

We got there and I kinda felt woozy. When I walked in and saw that no one at all was there except us the waitress and waiter and the cooker were there. I looked around and saw the love of my life, Jasper Hale. I walked over to him and sat down right by him.

"So, I take it you must be Alice Brandon?" Jasper said in his lovely velvety voice.

"Ye- yea- Yeah." I stuttered "And you must be the handsome Jasper Whitlock Hale?"

"Yes Yes I am" He said. "So what do you want to know about me?" He said in his drop dead gorgeous voice.

I would of fainted if Rosalie didn't say "are you just going to swoon or have a talk with my brother?"....Well that was rude....

"Ugh, whatever, I already know a lot about you but I guess I could ask you one more thing...." I said and a questioning look appeared on his face. "What do you want to know?" He said and stared into my eyes....

" I know everything about you already." I said dreamily.

"Wow, kinda salker-ish. Don't you think?" He said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah but I was really wondering if... well never mind it was stupid.... So...." I said dang he would never want to know me....

"Tell me a bit about you?" He said ...._Wow, he wants to know something about me. The punk girl how they called me at school....Wow_

"I'm 19, out of school. I love all your movies especially _Twilight_ it was awesome. Um, I'm short if you haven't noticed.... I love to sing dance and I also love fashion." I giggled a slight bit.

" I noticed, maybe sometime I can... um take... hear you sing." He said changing what he was going to say. I looked over that Emmett and Rosalie were giggling and were engaged in a convo.

" Well I don't really sing in front of people so err, well um, uh..." I said not sure well _I can't say no to a movie star._ I thought.

"Your cute when you stutter." He said _Oh my gosh did he just say that EEEEEEEEEEEEPS._

"Thanks, but -" I said but got cut off by Rosalie Hale.

"For God sakes he's trying to ask you out!" Rosalie said probably trying to get me to stop studdering.

* * *

**So how did you like it? If you have any idea's for the next chapter I 'll give you a sneek peek. **

**I thought truth or dare would be fun do you? Since you guys are the ones who have to read it.**

**Just Give Idea's i need them. I don't like writers block...So prevent that and review....**

**Reviws make a happy author **

**A happy author makes faster updates**

**SO JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanx for reading**

**Click this button**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. AN broken wrist

**A/N: hey peoples, me and my big bro got into a fight and i broke my wrist so i wont be updating for a while but if u have any ideas you can share them... bythe way i stared the fight...i have anger issues....**

**Have a nice day.....reviewers only cause the people who don't review but add i dont like that do both at least or just review....,**

**Jes**


	4. ROSALIE A BOY!

Chapter Two

The Date And Rosalie's a Boy?

"Um, well that's kinda sudden but sure, I can't say no to a movie star now can I?" I said with a flirtatious look on my face.

"Well, I suppose you can. But I wouldn't let that happen would I? How about 6 pm tomorrow at my place. Rose will be there so no worry I'll have Kate pick you up...." He said, he kissed me on the hand and then left.

Rose kissed Em and left too.

"Wow!" I shrieked at Emmett.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPS!" I screeched also.

"Calm down pixie you're not the only one getting a date with famous people." He said _Wow, that didn't sound right...._

'Oh My Gosh! Emmett why didn't you tell me Rosalie was a boy. I'm flabbergasted!" I said in mock madness. _Anyways what does flabbergasted mean .Um, okay...._

"She's not a boy she happens to be an awesome girlfriend!" He said.

"Sure he is. Sure." I said.

"He is not a boy!" Emmett said. 10_, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 _" I mean No she is NOT a boy!" He said and we walked back home, fighting over weather Rosalie was a boy.

"Wait, oh man, why'd they leave us?" I said and Em just figured that out too. "Dang, we were just punk'd. Dang can't the punk'd people just come out and say 'You've just been punk'd!'" He said mocking the punk'd people.

Once we got back home Emmett passed out on the couch, and I went straight to the shower since it was like a 15 mile walk....

Once I got out of the shower my text message alert went off,

_Ding Dong-Ding Dong _

I went to the phone and saw that it was from Jasper Hale the Jasper Hale. _EEEEEEEEEEEEPS,_

_ Hey Ali,_

_So how you holdin' up with your brother. I have a feeling you got on his nerves about Rose. How do I know? You guys were screamin' so loud that I could hear you in the limo....Oh, also sorry about leaving ya'll. Oops, Rose's fault. LOL._

_Jasper W. Hale_

"EEEEEEEEEEPS, he just texted me!" I screamed. I heard footsteps coming up, "Who? What just texted you!?!" Emmett screamed when he pushed the door open.

"Geez, Emmett. Knock much?" I mean who did he think he was? Just barging in here like he owned the place! Oh wait...never mind. He still need to learn some manners though!

"Well, I'm sorry. When my abused sister screams 'he texted me' I panicked a bit" He said doing the head bobbing thing. He walked over and sat down on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"OMG! Like seriously though who texted you?" Emmett said while leaning closer to my cell phone.

"Gosh, Emmett, seriously, how am I not suppose to think your gay when you say 'OMG' and then bob your head in a girly way. I'm starting to think Rosalie is a boy..." I said.... getting cut off by a loud thud right next to me.... "Um...Emmett?" I said aloud. All of a sudden he wasn't there. I looked down and there he was. He started to sit up and rubbed his eyes, "What happened?" He said, dazed.

"You fell dumb a**!" I said with a giggle.

"Hey, watch your language dumb a**!" he said also with a giggle. But he said it in a parental way.

"You're not my father. Or at least I hope you aren't. And you're the same age as me. Oh God." I said in mock horror. And in a disgusted tone, "And thinking, our mother is only 17 years older than us!"

"What Eva, I'm going to bed," He said walking out muttering something about me being a dumb a**.

I texted back saying,

_ I'm going to sleep since it is _I looked at my clock 3 am! _3 am.... wow... good night...._

That night I dreamt about what it would be like being in a movie with Jasper.... Until someone woke me up screaming at me to wake up.

" What the heck Emmett!?!" I said screaming back.... " It's only....-" I looked at my clock.... 4 pm "-4 PM! why didn't you wake me up earlier!!!?" I said getting up running to the closet I put my stuff in.... I rummaged around in my stuff until I found the perfect outfit. I ran to the bathroom and got changed in a blink of an eye.

I wore a denim cut off sweater with patched and holed jeans with a denim halter top. I put my make up on and it was around 5 by time I was done.... Kate had called saying she would be here in about 20 minutes late so that spared us some time.

I had to pick what Emmett wore cause he was trying to where a man tutu. Well, that would have been a site to see.

" Emmett what does that tutu look on you?" I said. He then said "Get out. I'll put it on for a runway and you can say yes or no." He said taking out a bunch of tutu's and suits and _Wait he owns a suit? Wow surprising. _And a bunch others.

I walked out sat on a chair and wrote numbers on a bunch of papers. And put the camera behind my back so he couldn't see it.

In around 15 minutes Emmett came out in a pink tutu with sparkles and flowers all over it. He put a pose on and I snapped a picture. I'm so glad it didn't have flash on when I took the pictures. Emmett tried on around 5 more of the tutu's and 5 tuxes and on the last tutu Kate walked in. Her face was priceless.

"ugh..." She said and backed up a bit. Emmett said he wanted to where that but I said no but you can bring it cause we all know how you are with food.

Emmett came back down with it and Jeans and a sports shirt on. And the tutu under his arm....

"Um....Can ya'll just um.... get in the....erm.... limo?" Kate said not knowing what to say when she saw Emmett in a tutu.

Emmett strolled out of the door and into the limo. Kate and I turned toward

each other and bust out into full on laughter.

*at the hale's*

There drive way was long and had the most beautiful gate ever. It was tall and black with people working at it. It had diamonds on the top of every spike. Or what looked to be diamonds.

There yard had fountains, rose bushes. And the everyday rich persons house.

Inside the house that's another story... It was a wreck but in a clean way everything all over the place and yet it was cleaner then Emmett's place.... That's not a surprise though.

When we walked in, I felt sorry for Emmett, Rosalie ran to him and jumped into his arms. Jasper just walked over and I kinda over reacted and gave him a HUGE hug.

"Whoa." Jasper groaned falling down making me go down with him. "Sorry." we both said getting up.

"Well then. I made food for us. I hope you like spaghetti. I couldn't figure out how to make pizza that has the plastic around it. It seems to always blow up when I put it in the oven! Ugh!" He said stupidly but in a seductive type of way.

"You are suppose to take it out of the wrapper plastic. catches. on fire." I said as if I was talking to a retarded person. (No offence).

"Oh, well that explains a lot. Well sit down and I'll get you some spaghetti." He said dreamily.

"Well, okay...."

After we ate and talked for a while I thought about last night about what Emmett said about Rosalie.

"Hey guys do you want to play Truth or Dare?" I said. I had the best Truth for them all.

"Okay." They all said simultaneously.

"Okay me first. Emmett Truth or Dare?' I said.

"Truth?" He said un easily.

"Okay is it true you said Rosalie is a boy?" I said.

"I said dare. Stupid."

"Okay then. I dare you to tell us what you told me on our way home from that restaurant." I said and he looked shocked.

"I kinda called Rosalie a boy." Rosalie gasped and slapped him. "Ow." he whined.

"My turn!" Jasper said next. "Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Rosalie is it true you were talking about Emmett to a pillow?"

"Another one? Please?" She said.

"Sure. Is it true you're a boy?"

Rosalie stood up. "Um okay time to go." She said gesturing to the door.

"Nu uh! Wait girlfriend." Emmett said bobbing his head. "I wanna know. I wanna know the answer to both the questions." He said girl like.

"Ugh I said. Um ur well ugh yeah um... BYE!" And she ran out of the room.

"Weird." I said holding the 'r'.

"Kay then Emmett your turn."

"Kay, Jasper truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"How much do you like Ali?" Emmett said. Jasper blushed and then said,

"Well speaking of likings... Well it has nothing with likings I have to.... BYE!" he said running out too.

"WHAT!?! AND I DON'T EVEN GET MY DARE!?! Humph!" I said and walked out to the limo.

"Drive Kate Drive!" I said when Emmett go in the limo.

"Worse Night Ever!" Emmett said. "First, I figure out Rosalie is a boy. Second, she doesn't tell me anything and I was planning something too! Thirdly, wait I don't have a third." Emmett said and Kate laughed.

*At Home.... Well Emmett's home.*

I walked in the door and said,

"Good Night!" And stormed off.

Everyone thinks I have a temper! I do not have a temper!!!! I thought.


	5. A whimsicle Ride

Chater Four

Carnivals And Fireworks

*The Next Day around 4 pm*

_Elmo's gotta gun, big birds on the run' _My phone rang. GRR who is calling me this early in the morning! I picked up the phone to answer it.

"Hello? Yes? No? I don't. What? No. Oh. OH! Yes! Sure. Okay, be there at, five? Okay, see ya then." EEEPS another date!

"I gotta date! Whoop whoop! I gotta date, WITH A MOVIE STAR! WHOOP WHOOP! OH UH HU OH YEAH WHOOP WHOOP!"

"Whoopie! Where! I want her autograph!" I heard Em scream from down stairs.

"No. whoop. Sorry, I have to go BYE!" I said screaming and running out the door to my car. The driving was fun, half way to the Carnival (he told me about me to meet him there in the convo.) I realised I still had my nightgown on. CRAP! it's alright though I bet he wont mind. I just kept driving.

*There*

Right when I got there someone opened my door.

"Thank you," I said kindly to _him. _Next thing I knew we were both walking around talking. We decided to go to the little thing where ou hit the thing to see how strong you are. There was a guy there who looked as if he was on steroids or something who hit it to about the 3/4 mark. Jasper had decided to do it too. He must have some muscles cause he hit it all the ways up. The other one looked PISSED.

Then I decided to go to the mirror room to see how I looked. I saw something totally different then what I thought I ooked like. I was wearing a pretty shirt and some skinny jeans. I left imediately. I met Jasper over at the little sation where the guy on a board is spinning and you get to throw knives at him. we didn't do that one of course. But the person who was throwing at him looked Pissed off cause she threw it write by his head, missed, but the tried again, missing slightly.

Then we went to see the "Two Faced Girl' who was actually a snake holding ho, she was hitting on everyone. I didn't want to try anything so we left. We then went to the dunking booth. I missed on my first and second try but on my last one Jasper was nice enough that when I missed he wen up there and knocked him off.

Then we went to the Tarot readings. we got the Lover card, The Death Card, then we left. There to go to the wheel of fortune thing where we landed on 'Crushed'. That didn't make me feel good so we decided to just go to the ferris wheel.

On the ferris wheel he said,

"I have to tell you something,"He said. Oh no this doesn't sound good.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"I think I love you." He said, I was dumbstruck. What do I say. _Nothing, _the voice inside my head said. I leaned in to kiss him. It was magical.

**AN Okay I got the Ideas for this from Little Kitty 198 in a review. But I also Used a music video for degrassi to get the idea of a carnival and the stuff in it. Sorry for not updating sooner. Whoopie is from The View. she is FUNNY. And I thought Emmett Should like her. And the first line of Dialogue wAAs her talking to Jasper. Setting plans,. Also please review i dont care if you just add as favorites but review... I personally wanted about twenty reviews by now but only six.. I feel Lonely!**

ReVIEW!

l

l

l

CLICK IT

l

l

l

NOW!

v

v

v


End file.
